


The Love Song - Maniggy ff

by fuckfrankie, keith_jagger



Category: Marilyn Manson (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Boys Kissing, Domestic Violence, Drug Use, Gay, Gay Sex, Kissing, Love, M/M, Orgy, Satan - Freeform, Satanism, Smut, Toxic Relationship, Violence, rites, satanic rites, satanic sect, sect
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-29
Updated: 2021-01-29
Packaged: 2021-03-15 09:34:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,067
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29062143
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fuckfrankie/pseuds/fuckfrankie, https://archiveofourown.org/users/keith_jagger/pseuds/keith_jagger
Relationships: Marilyn Manson/Twiggy Ramirez





	1. ♰ prologue ♰

I've got love songs in my head...

━━━━━━━ ★ ━━━━━━━

The dark has arrived and snow is coming down softly and silently.  
Despite the cold that is freezing my bones, I'm kneeling in front of a grey, sad tombstone with a gold name that kills me every time.  
I look at it and my sight starts to blur, because of tears, that are driving on their own on my face.

I close my eyes, with a hand on the stone, asking myself if anything in this life is right.  
The answer, probably, is negative, and because of this my eyes don't stop crying.  
So many times I’ve thought about suicide, but I can't do this... this horrible thing, I don't have the courage to face death, that's why I'm staying alive.  
The only action I can do is going on, spending time twice at day in the same churchyard, in front of the same tombstone, crying because of a death I caused. After that, I know I'll take my tourniquet and my syringe of heroin, at the back of the graveyard.  
I don't really like doing those things, but they make me feel better... well it's not correct to say that, I'm never alright, it’s just a wrong perspective.  
Doing drugs allows me to forget my story, my sufferance, my feelings about life and facts life had given to me.  
It's momentary, but it's the best moment I can give to myself.

Sometimes I think how things could be ten times they're going on now.  
Love, you'll say hello to me when I'll return home, asking me if my day has been good, and I'll answer yes, not because if it will be the truth, only because you'll be in front of me. Then I'll kiss your lips softly, smiling at you and surrounding with my tattooed arm your slim waist. And you'll close the door back to me, before starting to undress me from my coat, while I'll hold you tenderly.  
Keeping your body close to mine, I'll lead you to our bedroom for a rest.  
Lying on the bed, through a touch, a kiss, a whisper of love, you'll look at me with eyes of desire. And you'll be so happy, darling. You'll literally pray me for making love with you, and your sweet eyes will look at me like I'll be the only one important thing in your life. I won't say no to them.  
I'll satisfy you, my precious thing, I'll sit astride you giving you all my attentions and all of my love, kissing you on your forehead with gentleness. Your wheezings will make me happy, your words of passion will let me forget all the obscure rites I've seen, your hands will calm me down, and I'll love you more each moment we'll spend into that bed.  
Exhausted and fulfilled, we'll hug each other, closing our eyes and delighting us by each other's heat.

This is what would have happened if my ignorance, my foolishness, my damned unconsciousness and my fucking devotion hadn’t existed.  
It’s all my fault... I own up to it, and you can't imagine how sick, fucked up and incomplete I’m feeling... without you everything’s a mess.  
I think... I think without me, you would been safe now. At home, not under the grass. No, I don’t just think it: I am absolutely convinced you would be alive if I'd never been born at all.  
In all my life, I played an asshole, I've learned it, but it's almost too late and you... are out of my life.  
The only thing I can do today is remember you, think of you while you were smiling, laughing, kissing me. Now, you are just a memory. The sweetest memory my mind could picture.  
Do you wanna know something that I think is lovable? Every time I sit here, in front of your smiling photo, all the good and the bad times we spent together return to my mind...

━━━━━━━ ★ ━━━━━━━

...that are killing us away


	2. ♰ chapter one ♰

In a rainy day, Brian and Jeordie were sitting on the sofa in their apartment, watching an horror movie together while the tallest one was giving sweet caress to other one's hair. Jeordie's eyes were half-closed, his mind far away from that moment: he was thinking about his boyfriend and of what would happen quickly thereafter.  
He was a little bit anxious about it, whereas Brian was composed and calm, like what they were gonna do later was something usual.  
Precisely because of this, it was instinctive for him to embracing Brian, closing completely his eyes against his boyfriend's chest.  
Brian looked at him silently with a confused stare, starting lull his thin body closed to his breast.  
A little sobbing came from Jeordie's lips, muffled by other guy's chest.

"I... I don't wanna come with you", he cried.  
Brian sighed a little, keeping him close to his chest.  
"I know it, sweetie, but... but you can't refuse", he whispered near his ear, giving a sweet kiss on his skin.  
The younger guy sighed another time, clinging to his boyfriend.  
"I'm... I-I'm scared a-and- I literally hate the things t-they... we do in that place, I... I d-don't want to c-come with you-", he repeated, with a broken voice.  
Brian looked at him, ignoring the movie on the tv, touching gently his cheek with his cold fingers.  
"Oh c'mon, you can't escape, you know", he started to say with a cruel tone, "and if you love me, you'll follow me and the others", he ended, moving an hand on his stomach.  
Jeordie shook his head quickly. "I love you, my pretty love", he whispered, "I love you so much, Bri, but please, don't... I am scared, I... can I stay at home?", he asked softly.

Hearing these words, Brian suddenly and brusquely took a lock of his dark hair, pulling it on his own direction.  
"You won't stay here alone, you'll come with me", he ordered to Jeordie.  
The other one trembled, looking him silently in his eyes. He was so scared and terrified from his boyfriend, but he couldn't -he wasn't able to- reply something to Brian, who released one's hold, looking at him with attention; then he gave to Jeordie his hand, inviting him to hold hands.  
The younger one lowered his eyes, shaking his head more quickly.  
"I... I don't wanna come with you", he whispered.

Brian curtly puffed, slapping his face, violently.  
"You'll come, shut your fucking mouth and go to the upstairs silently, right now", he shouted loudly, with eyes of madness. Jeordie snuggled up on himself, shivering out of fear.  
"P-please, love-", he prayed while the other one just kept pounding and pounding him, making him issue some little whimpers.  
After long long minutes, he stopped beating him, panting a bit and directing his gaze on his boyfriend's aching body: he was trembling a lot, excruciatingly painful, with completely closed eyes.  
"L-love-", he sighed, calling him with faint voice. Brian came near him, putting an hand on his head, giving him some sweet caress.  
"Tell me, babe", he gently whispered, kissing his forehead with love. The other one narrowed his eyes, keeping on trembling, "A-are you alright now, sweetie?", "I'm always alright with you at my side", Brian lovely answered, taking him into his arms, "but you get me angry a lot, you know it, yeah?". Jeordie gently nodded, clingling to him.  
"I'm so sorry, darling", he murmured, "I just... I just think we could leave the cult. We... we'll be happier, and... and there'll be more time to spend together", he tried one more time.

Brian looked at him again, sighing slightly and clutching the grip on his body, the he whispered: "When will you learn, little Jeordie? You can't leave us, you must come to every meeting, d'you understand this?". The younger one simply nodded one more time, sorrowfully. The other one just smiled, releasing his hold from his body, then he gently took his hand, helping him to stand up. The little guy did it, silently, looking down resigned.  
"I love you babe", he just said, with a sad smile on his face. Brian hugged him , giving him a kiss on his lips, softly.  
"I love you too, my little boy", he replied with a whisper. The smile on Jeordie's face became more true.  
"Will ya protect me?", he asked near his lips. The other one nodded a little, giving him some caress on his cheek. "Always, my love", he answered, touching his lips with his own ones.

Jeordie wasn't more secure than before, he didn't feel safe at all, but he didn't reply, he simply smiled one more time, kissing him softly. Brian started moving his lips on Jeordie's ones, putting an hand through his hair, gently, without violence or something similar.  
The younger one, into his arms, in that kiss, he finally felt tenderly safe. He narrowed against his torso, returning the kiss in a lovely way. Brian carried his hands on his back, holding him tight to his own body, smiling against his lips.  
Jeordie decided to interrupt the kiss, remaining in that lovely hug, resting his head on Brian's chest. The other one put an hand behind his nape, stroking his hair and kissing his head with love; Jeordie smiled because of these softly actions, hoping the hug would never end.

But Brian checked the time, looking at the clock on the wall, then he sighed and left the younger one. "It's time to go", he announced. Jeordie silently nodded.  
"Yeah, my love", he murmured, "Would ya... would ya hold my hand?".  
The tallest one walked through the hall, inviting his boyfriend to follow him; he didn't answer, he just went to their bedroom for changing clothes.  
Jeordie sighed a little, following him. He loved him, of course, but he couldn't stand him when he acted in that way.  
Brian put off his t-shirt, looking for another one in his closet, more presentable than the first one; then he threw to Jeordie some clean clothes. "For you", he only said.  
The little guy grabbed the clothes with another little sigh, and he started to get undressed, without embarrassment in front of his boyfriend, who had seen him a lot of times completely naked.  
Brian studied his body with a little and mischievous smile. He walked on his way, hugging then Jeordie when he was only wearing the underwear. The other one smiled because of this, placing his head against the tallest one's chest, who started to touch his back, going down slowly and finally palpating his soft backside. Its owner laughed a bit, appreciating his tenderly touch.  
"Your butt's fantastic, my little boy", affirmed Brian, starting to laugh like his boyfriend, "and is mine, only mine", continued whispering near his ear, keeping this hold.  
Jeordie nodded looking at him; "Yours", he repeted, seriously.  
"Good guy", Brian said, kissing his cheek with a lovely smile painted on his face, while the younger one smiled a little.  
"Thanks", he simply replied, hating his boyfriend's possession to him.

Brian went back, leaving the grip from his body and looking inside the closet for his favourite pair of pants.  
Jeordie, at the same time, was wearing his white blouse, thinking about the desacrated church they would have gone soon. The other one got dressed and looked at him with a smile, he liked the little boy with those clothes.  
Jeordie silently returned the smile at his boyfriend, with his head in the clouds. His body still hurting, like a memory of the fact he couldn't protest against Brian. Sometimes, his boyfriend was such a violent and horrible guy, he found himself to hating him so much... but he couldn't leave Brian at all.  
The oldest one went near him, playing with a lock of his dark hair.  
"Let's go, love", he whispered, "after the meeting I'll give you all my attentions", he promised to his little boyfriend. This one nodded, with a little smile painted on his face. He hated meetings like that, even if Brian promised his a sexual reward, but he couldn't say no to his boyfriend, not in that situation.  
"I'll follow you", he replied, in a soft and shy way. The tallest one smiled again, holding his hand and leaving the bedroom. Keeping Jeordie at his side, he took him out of their home, ready for rituals.

**Author's Note:**

> this fanfiction is written by my girlfriend (keith_jagger) and I, two Italian guys, and because our nationality we aren't as good as an English native speaker at writing.  
> if in the story will be some mistakes please report them.
> 
> there'll be lots of sensitive and explicit content and we suggest to all the weakest to go away from this story.  
> these topics are mentioned in the tags -there'll be violence, drug abuse, sex, the mention of sex parties/orgies and satanic rites.
> 
> enjoy it!


End file.
